Fowling in Love
by Cero de Grenada
Summary: Soren goes to give the Crow Master a letter to send out for him.


"Crow Squire? You here?" Soren called, hopping up the last flight of steps on one foot. He landed at the top, both calves burning from the alternating hopping workout he had just completed, and peered into the aviary. Black feathers littered the floor and crows peered back at him with their beady eyes. He stepped inside, casting a glance upward, wary of any white surprises falling from the perches.

The man he was looking for hung halfway out the window, bent over the sill at his waist, legs dangling in the air. "Sweet Boy!" the Crow Squire called. He made a little cooing noise. "Mama's here for you, Sweet Boy! I know you're scared, but if you could just hop a little back this way—" He tipped forward.

"AAH!"

Soren launched himself forward and grabbed the Crow Squire by his waist. He heaved backward and yanked the man back into the castle, stumbling back and sending both crashing to the ground. The Crow Squire squeaked in concern and peered down at the thing he cradled to his chest. "Sweet Boy?" He unfolded his hands and revealed a baby crow blinking up at him. A tiny chitter escaped its beak. "You're okay! Don't ever scare Mama like that again, do you understand?"

Soren blinked. "Do you always talk to them like that?"

The Crow Squire jumped and yelped. "When did you get here?" he asked, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Soren lifted a brow. "You didn't hear me call? Or wonder who saved you?"

"Oh, that was all you?"

"…Yes."

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were calling for me. I'm the Crow Master now."

Soren's eyes lit up. "You got promoted? Congratulations!"

The Crow Master beamed. "Thank you!"

Soren grinned back, heart quickening at the sight of that sunny smile. It was such a stark contrast to his all-black, so-serious attire. The Crownsguard couldn't help but admire the Crow Master, gazing at the piercings in his ears and wondering how it would feel to hold those hands in his and run his fingers over the black-painted nails.

He shook those thoughts from his head and stood. "Hand up?" he offered, holding out his hand.

The Crow Master grabbed Soren's hand and pulled himself up, making sure to not jostle Sweet Boy in his arms. "Thanks!"

"So, what exactly happened to make you almost fall out the window?"

The Crow Master cast a stern glance at Sweet Boy. "Someone keeps trying to spread his wings before he's ready."

Soren stepped closer to look down at Sweet Boy. The baby crow looked fluffy and light, clearly too young to fly. Sweet Boy fixed Soren with a blue eye and cocked his head this way and that, trying to get a good look at the Crownsguard, as if he could identify him. "He's cute," Soren commented.

"He hatched two weeks ago," the Crow Master informed him. "His parents were slain flying to Del Bar. Or back. I'm not really sure, but they should have returned yesterday."

"That sucks," Soren said, frowning. Poor Sweet Boy.

"Yeah," the Crow Master said, stroking Sweet Boy's head. "It's sad."

Soren gently reached his pinky out and ran it along Sweet Boy's wing. The baby crow nestled further into the folds of the Crow Master's robes and let his eyes slip shut. The Crow Master smiled softly at Sweet Boy, and Soren felt his heart melt at the kind expression. He gazed at the Crow Master, marveling at his gentleness and quiet kindness.

The Crow Master glanced up at Soren. Their eyes locked. Soren's heart quickened. He could feel the Crow Master's warmth, so close but still not close enough. He wanted those lips on his. If they could just close the distance, those last few inches, Soren could face the elven assassins tonight happy. If they could just share this one moment between them, a single, intimate moment, he could die tonight happy. After a lifetime in service to the king and his father, he just wanted this for himself.

Just this one moment for them.

Soren leaned down. The Crow Master angled his head up. Their eyes slipped shut and Soren could feel a ghost of a breath on his lips—

Sweet Boy gave a tiny squawk, which was immediately swept up into a startling chorus of eagerly cawing crows. The two men jerked apart, startled.

The Crow Master's eyes dropped to the ground and his cheeks turned a bright red. "Did you need me to send something?" he asked.

Stupid, Soren thought. That had been a stupid thing to try. Claudia was right—he was too dense to understand romance. Soren cleared his throat and stepped back, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. I do." He held the scroll out.

The Crow Master took it, turned it over in his hands, glimpsed the addressed name, and fixed Soren with a sad look. "She hasn't replied to your last one yet."

Soren shrugged and stared at the ground, kicking a feather. "Maybe she'll write back to this one." He couldn't bear to meet the Crow Master's eyes again. He didn't want to see the sadness or pity in those brown depths.

It wasn't his fault that he and Claudia's mother left, after all. It wasn't his fault that their father had been so awful that she never wanted to see any of them again. It wasn't his fault their fights escalated into blows that left both bruised. None of it was his fault. And it wasn't his fault that he still loved them both.

A warm hand touched his arm. The Crow Master pressed a quick kiss to Soren's cheek.

A PECK!

Despite his mind gleefully screaming the pun, all he could do was stare, stunned. Did he imagine that? Did that just happen? Was he supposed to say something now? HOW DID EMOTIONS WORK?

"I'll send it out right away," the Crow Master said, letting go and stepping back. His eyes darted from side to side, panic evident on his face. "Sorry, uh… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Um… would you rate your service today as excel—"

Soren grabbed the Crow Master's arms and tugged him to his chest, crashing their lips together.

The crows cawed in a cheering chorus.

This must be what flying feels like, or maybe what using dark magic is like, Soren thought. Exhilarating, breath-taking. The Crow Master's lips were sweet and soft, just like him. Soren moved a hand up to cup the Crow Master's jaw. He felt the Crow Master's pulse thundering just beneath his palm, an echo of his own galloping heart.

After far longer than just one moment, Soren pulled away. He gave the Crow Master a lopsided grin and said the first thing on his mind:

"The service was cawsome. Get it?"

The Crow Master groaned.

Soren laughed and kissed the Crow Master on the cheek. "I'll come back tonight and keep you company?"

The Crow Master grinned. "I'd like that."

* * *

**I love them both so much.**


End file.
